


Ирония судьбы

by seane



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Кое-что о кровных клятвах Рокэ и их последствиях.написано на Фандомную Битву-2015





	Ирония судьбы

Сон ей снился — странный, неожиданный. Осеннее ласковое тепло обмануло, ударили ранние заморозки, и трава под ногами была сплошь покрыта инеем. Лунный свет серебрил лужайку. Дальше, под яблонями, царили тени, и вот одна из этих теней шевельнулась, отделилась от ствола, превращаясь — в человека ли, в выходца.

Эмильенна остановилась. Их разделяли три шага по седой, прибитой морозцем траве.

Все чаще поговаривали о том, что он умер, сгинул в одной из войн, еще недавно раздиравших Талиг. Другие утверждали, что он тяжело ранен и даже остался калекой. Третьи — что он уехал в Багряные земли наводить там порядок.

Человек под яблоней — похудевший, в истрепанной одежде, без шпаги — не выглядел вернувшимся из Багряных земель. Казалось, он вернулся из мест куда более далеких. Из Заката, например.

Неужели выходец? Неужели за ней?

Эмильенна не боялась: детей он не тронет, а умереть она была готова еще двенадцать лет назад. Но до чего же не походило это на ее несостоявшуюся жертву, так и не ставшую ей палачом.

Значит, мертвые мстительнее живых.

 

Эмильенна сделала шаг, другой, и ледяные пальцы вцепились в ее плечо. Человек покачнулся и рухнул лицом вниз, Эмильенна не сумела его удержать. Вместе они свалились на траву. 

Стало вдруг очень тихо. Замер ветер, шелестевший листвой, смолкла собака, заходившаяся лаем в дальнем дворе, исчезли все обычные ночные шорохи.

Человек в ее объятьях дышал.

Представить его в роли мстительного выходца и то было проще, чем поверить, что он мог прийти к ней за помощью.

— Отпусти его... — прошелестело ветром в листве.

— Отпусти... — прошептала луна.

— Отпусти... — сказала темнота под яблонями.

Из ночного мрака к Эмильенне вышла женщина в синей тунике. Опустилась рядом на колени, взглянула ей в глаза.

 

Сестры Рокэ, останься они в живых, стали бы сейчас уже бабушками. Единственная племянница была старше его на год.

Эмильенна смотрела в лицо юной копии Рокэ. Имейся у него дочь таких лет...

И ведь могла бы быть.

— Могла, — эхом сказала женщина, — но лет двенадцати, не старше.

Двенадцать было старшему из сыновей Эмильенны. Она лишь покачала головой: нет. 

 

— Он тебе не нужен, — согласилась женщина. — Ты не любишь его и никогда не полюбишь. Ты желала ему смерти.

— Да, — подтвердила Эмильенна. — Ну и что?

— Когда-то он сказал, что его кровь принадлежит тебе. Когда эории обещают что-то на крови, Кэртиана их слышит. С тех пор он твой, и сейчас ты удерживаешь его в мире живых. Отпусти.

Грудь Рокэ едва заметно поднималась и опускалась под ее ладонью. Он еще дышал. Но дыханье его делалось все тише.

Эмильенна смотрела на собеседницу. Такое юное лицо — и вековая печаль в глазах.

— Какая тебе разница — умрет он сейчас или лет через сорок? Неужели ты не можешь подождать?

Собеседница улыбнулась:

— А ты не боишься?

— Чего же?

— Того, что я заберу тебя вместо него.

— Я никогда не боялась умирать. К тому же не думаю, что я вообще тебе для чего-то нужна.

— Ты не отпустишь его?

— Нет.

Давно покойная госпожа Карси, мать Габриэля, Бенедикта и Эмильенны, сказала бы: «Из чистейшего упрямства».

У юной женщины с синими глазами была усмешка Рокэ.

***

Эмильенна резко проснулась и села в кровати. Рядом спал муж, в доме было тихо. Из приоткрытого окна тянуло морозцем. В окно смотрела луна — половинка небесного яблока, белая, призрачная. Льдистые звезды меркли в ее свете.

Эмильенна поднялась, подошла закрыть окно, да так и застыла, протянув руку к раме. На лужайке перед яблонями постепенно проявилась человеческая фигура — будто соткалась из лунного света и стылого ночного воздуха. Человек этот постоял, сгорбившись, опустив голову, качнулся, невидяще шагнул в сторону. Уперся в яблоню, постоял еще немного и тихо сполз на землю.

Эмильенна вылетела из дома в чем была — босая и в ночной рубашке. Холода она не чувствовала и страха не чувствовала — только бесконечное изумление.

— Я все еще сплю? — спросила она. У яблонь или, может быть, у луны. 

И хриплый, усталый, почти неузнаваемый голос ответил ей:

— И часто я вам снюсь, сударыня?

— К счастью, нет, — сказала Эмильенна серьезно.

Присела рядом, взяла в свои ладони его заледеневшие руки. Неужели в Закате бывает холодно?

— Вы сможете встать?

— Не уверен.

Не друг, но уже и не враг. Похудевшее грязное лицо, кривоватая улыбка, нечитаемый взгляд.

Говорил ей Рокэ что-то о крови или нет? Она не помнила. Он много чего тогда говорил, и большей частью это была глупость несусветная. Создатель, до чего же Рокэ ее тогда раздражал.

А потом она его ненавидела — долго, тяжело, бессильно. Двое старших братьев, отец, дяди — вся ее семья погибла в тот день. Они выбрали жертву себе не по зубам и поплатились за это.

С годами все проходит — и любовь, и ненависть.

— Обопритесь на меня. Пойдемте в дом.

— Вы переехали? — спросил он вдруг, словно и без расспросов это не было очевидно.

— Скорее уж нас переехали, но это долгая история. Впрочем, нет худа без добра. Здешний сад — воплощение моей давней мечты. На прежнем месте сажать деревья было негде, вы ведь помните.

— Яблоня — древо Рассвета, — сказал Рокэ со слабой усмешкой.

Давняя крестьянская байка о том, как Создатель сажал яблони в Рассветных садах, но запрещал срывать урожай. Эмильенна не знала, сохранилась ли эта байка в олларианстве. Эмильенна часто слышала ее в детстве от отца Бастьена, это была скорее сказка о непослушании, чем церковная история, признанная Агарисом.

— На месте тех людей я бы тоже сорвала яблоко, — сказала вдруг Эмильенна.

— Я в этом и не сомневаюсь.

— Всегда лучше знать, чем оставаться в неведении.

Пальцы на ее плече дрогнули.

— Да, — подтвердил Рокэ, — лучше знать.

 

В идеальном мире он вернулся бы из небытия к жене, любимой, единственной.

В идеальном мире ей не пришлось бы вести в свой дом того, кто убил ее отца и братьев. Хотя в идеальном мире ее и самой, пожалуй, бы не было.

 

Под ноги им попалось яблоко — плод познания добра и зла. Эмильенна засмеялась. О Создатель, мир твой полон иронии!

Впрочем, не так уж это и плохо.


End file.
